


You're Shining Down For Me

by Telesilla



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, Facials, Humiliation, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John knows what he wants; it's asking for it that's hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Shining Down For Me

"So," Rodney said as he barged into John's room around 22:00. "About last night, wanna try again?"

 

_NO!_

 

"Um...." John reached up and scratched the back of his neck. _Tell him no, tell him you weren't talking about anything important, make something up...._

 

"John?" Looking up, John saw that Rodney was looking at him the same way he looked at unusual energy readings or odd Ancient artifacts. Like John was something Rodney could solve.

 

John really wished Rodney _could_ solve him, wished that Rodney could just know what John needed so John didn't have to say it. But this was Rodney after all, and while he could solve for X when physics or math was involved, with people? Not so much.

 

"See," John said, looking down at the floor. "It's a kink...."

 

"Yes, we did get that far last night," Rodney said, a little impatiently.

 

John squirmed.

 

"I did mention that I'm incredibly open-minded, didn't I?" Rodney's voice was a little gentler now. "I'm okay with pretty much everything except for maybe scat because...well, ew."

 

"Golden showers are kinda ew too," John said.

 

"Not really," Rodney replied, matter-of-factly. "Urine's sterile."

 

"Jesus, Rodney! How do you know this stuff?"

 

"Did you miss me saying less than a minute ago that I was open-minded?" Rodney crossed his arms and looked down at John. "Besides, don't they teach you that about urine in survival courses or something?"

 

"It's not my kink."

 

"So what is?"

 

And again, they were back to the question Rodney had asked last night.

 

"See, it's...."

 

Rodney crouched down in front of John, resting one hand on the bed near John's hip. "It's?"

 

God help him, but Rodney was trying to be a considerate boyfriend, which was part of the problem, because a considerate boyfriend wouldn't do the things John wanted. But then again...this was Rodney.

 

"It's hard...for me...you know."

 

"Yes, I am getting that." And there it was, Rodney's "I'm barely managing to be patient with you, moron" voice. John squirmed again as Rodney took a deep breath. "Whatever it is, it can't be that bad."

 

"Might be," John said, looking down at the ground again.

 

"It's just a kink, right?" Rodney said firmly. "Nothing to be ashamed of."

 

John's face went hot; for a moment he was sure Rodney could feel it. And maybe...just maybe he could, because he reached out and took John's chin in his hand.

 

"Look at me."

 

Although John raised his chin, he couldn't meet Rodney's eyes. "What?" he said and he sounded sullen even to himself.

 

"Maybe it is something to be ashamed of," Rodney murmured.

 

"Oh?" John swallowed hard, not sure if he hoped Rodney was right or wrong.

 

"Shame, humiliation," Rodney said in that same low voice and yeah, okay, if nothing else, John's cock was glad Rodney'd figured it out. "Let me set one limit before I say anything more."

 

Rodney sounded dead serious and John bit his lip before meeting Rodney's eyes. "I won't call you a faggot; if you're ashamed of being gay...."

 

"I'm not," John said. "Closeted because of my career, yes. Ashamed of it, no." He took another deep breath, but it was easy now that they'd gotten the big thing out of the way. "I like other stuff too. You know... you can tie me up, hurt me a little if you like."

 

"Can I?" Rodney said, his hand tightened on John's jaw as he stood up. "How far can I go? Or perhaps the question should be: how far will _you_ go to get what you need?"

 

John could feel his heart speeding up.

 

"Do you crawl, John? Do you beg?"

 

John bit his lip and tried to turn his head away, but Rodney prevented it.

 

"What, all of a sudden you don't want me to know what a whore you are?" Rodney's laughter had that mocking edge that John had heard before. "It's a little too late for that, don't you think?" Rodney's thumb moved across John's mouth.

 

"You forget, I've seen you with your mouth wrapped around my cock trying to get more. I've seen you fucking _choke_ on it because you couldn't get enough, because you're a cocksucking slut and you just _can't get enough,_ can you?"

 

This time when John swallowed it was because he was salivating at the thought of Rodney's cock. "Rodney," he whispered, and licked at  
Rodney's thumb. Rodney shoved it into John's mouth and John moaned and sucked as Rodney pressed hard on his tongue.

 

"Look at you," Rodney said, fucking John's mouth with his thumb. "I could back up and you'd go to your knees to follow me; hell, you'd love being on your knees right now. I could shove my leg in between yours and you'd beg to hump it like some kind of puppy. You'd come in your sweats if I let you."

 

John whimpered; this was even better than he'd hoped.

 

"There are tails, you know," Rodney said, smirking down at John when he looked up in surprise. "Butt plugs with puppy tails. I could get one and maybe some ears too. I've always been more of a cat person, but I can see the appeal of whapping you on the nose with a rolled up newspaper when you misbehave." And yeah, John didn't really get the whole pet play thing either, but right now it sounded like a perfectly good idea.

 

"I don't have to get that elaborate, though, do I?" Rodney seemed to expect an answer, so John shook his head. "I could tell you to strip and get on the bed, on your hands and knees, and you'd scramble to do it, wouldn't you? I'd give you the lube and tell you to get yourself ready and you'd do it, even though you knew I was watching. Watching you stuff your own fingers up your ass just so I could fuck you."

 

"Please," John mumbled around Rodney's thumb.

 

"Begging already? God, you're a slut, John. If you're like this now, I can only imagine what you'd be like on the bed, three fingers up your ass, whimpering because you're so fucking _lost_ without someone's dick inside you. I know you want it all the time, but I'd want you to show me." Rodney's grip tightened on John's jaw and he leaned down.

 

"I'd have you go down onto your shoulder, reach back and spread yourself open for me. Show me what you really are, nothing but a hole in  
desperate need of a good, hard, long fuck." Rodney pulled his thumb out of John's mouth and reached up to grab John's hair. Yanking hard, he pulled back until John either had to close his eyes or meet Rodney's gaze.

 

"I'm going to do all that and make you say it, make you tell me what you are, what you need."

 

"I...Rodney...I can't...."

 

"You will," Rodney said with a smirk. "I won't fuck you, won't even _touch_ you until you open your mouth and tell me what every line of your body tells me, that you're a cock-hungry slut."

 

John lowered his eyes, which, given that he ended up with an eyeful of the bulge in Rodney's pants, didn't really help much. "Rodney," he said, and even he could hear the whine in his voice.

 

Rodney's other hand came into view and John watched as Rodney thumbed the buttons of his BDUs open and then shoved them and his shorts out of the way. It was only when he felt the pull at his hair that he realized he was leaning forward, doing his best to get his mouth on Rodney's dick.

 

"What did I say?" Rodney laughed a little and tugged at John's hair. "You're fucking starving for it, aren't you, John?" As he spoke, he began to jerk off and John kept his eyes fixed on the scene before him--Rodney's strong, blunt fingers moving quickly over his thick cock.

 

"How far will you go for it? If I walked to the other side of the room, would you crawl after me just for a chance to suck me off? I might have to break in a pair of combat boots just to see if you'd lick them...who am I kidding, of course you would...do it and beg, wouldn't you?"

 

Rodney's hand moved faster and his breathing got harsh, and.... _Oh Jesus, is he gonna to come on my face?_

 

"Please...oh God, please, Rodney."

 

"Such a goddamn, fucking...whore."

 

Rodney's gasp was warning enough; John closed his eyes and opened his mouth and all but came in his pants as the first warm jets landed on his face and neck. Some of it got in his mouth and he swallowed and then licked his lips and his chin, not caring that he probably looked like a cat.

 

"Oh yeah," Rodney murmured, dropping down to his knees in front of John. "Look at you licking my come off your face. You really _are_ a slut."

 

Before John could even think about answering, Rodney was dragging his fingers across John's messy face. As he pushed them into John's mouth, he reached down with his other hand and began to work John's cock hard through his sweats.

 

"Go on...come for me," Rodney said, and John shuddered, moaned around Rodney's fingers and came so hard his vision went gray around the edges.

 

"Jesus, John," Rodney said. "Holy fuck." He picked up John's shirt from the floor and cleaned John's face off before pulling him into a hug. Sighing contentedly, John slid off the bed and leaned in a little closer.

 

"So um...you're okay with this, then?" he asked after a long moment.

 

"That would be a yes," Rodney replied. "I'm going to do all that stuff I talked about and more." He leaned back and smirked at John. "And you're going to love every minute of it."

 

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of an exchange of comments between [ladycat777](http://ladycat777.livejournal.com/)  
> and myself on the subject of John, Rodney and humiliation. It didn't end up going exactly the way she envisioned but then again, stories have minds of their own. Still, it's for her because she is awesome at inspiring teh kinkeh porns. Because I still seem to be stuck in the 80s, the title is from the Depeche Mode song "Just Can't Get Enough." As always, my thanks to [helens78](http://helens78.livejournal.com/) for her mad beta skillz. :)


End file.
